Emotion Manipulation
Emotion manipulation, also known as pathokinesis, is the ability to manipulate and alter emotions, both within others and within oneself. Characters *Syn Anders possesses this ability naturally. *Morgan Harvey has this ability naturally. *Joseph Sullivan possesses this ability naturally also. *Tessa Morgan Petrelli has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Tessa in World 2 and from Joseph indirectly in World 8. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Abbie Gray has mimicked it from her cousin. *Robert Max also mimicked the ability from Joseph. *Joshua Evans has gained the ability empathically in World 8. *Kate Jones has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from her sister. *Ms. Aston possesses this ability, inherited from her mother. *Hazel Beaulieu will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Syn Anders' Syn can manipulate the emotions of others but needs to touch them in order to do so. She can use her ability on more than one person at a time but cannot manipulate her own emotions. She can control the extremity of emotions she produces, and her effect is not affected by that person's previous emotional state. She is adept at using her ability to manipulate and persuade others, and can make them suicidal. She recently developed a new aspect which has enabled her to sense the emotions held within a painting. 'Morgan Harvey' Morgan was never shown using the ability, but The Watcher claimed she had it, and claimed she required touch. It is unknown if she could use it on more than one person or if she could use it on herself. 'Joseph Sullivan' Joseph was described as possessing this ability by Edgar, though he has only displayed it in making people lose control over their ability and collapse. The method he used to do this is unknown. It seems that he does not need touch in order to use his ability. Again, it's unknown if he could use it on himself. He may have been using the ability on his brother to keep Samuel in check, since this was suggested by Samuel's words before he killed him. 'Tessa Morgan Petrelli' Tessa is able to manipulate the emotions around her with ease. She currently does this often, whenever she deems that a person's emotions are too negative, but in future she will be more respectful to their own choices and will ask permission first. Her ability does not sense the emotions which are already present, therefore she must use her own judgement to infer what others are feeling and decide whether or not to interfere. She doesn't require touch, only proximity, and she does have the potential to also affect herself though she's yet to do this. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits as Tessa in World 2, and Joseph in World 8. In World 2 he has used the ability on himself to reverse Tessa's actions after she manipulated his emotions. He's yet to use the ability in World 8. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Tessa. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie also has the same limits as Tessa. 'Robert Max' Robert has the same limits as Joseph. 'Joshua Evans' Joshua also has the same limits as Joseph. 'Kate Jones' Kate's limits are unknown. 'Liz Jones' Liz's limits are also mostly unknown, and are likely to be similar to her sister's. However, in her case, the ability overlaps with the uses of advanced empathy, which she has also mimicked. 'Ms. Aston' Ms. Aston is capable of altering the emotions of others, giving a person new emotions and swapping one feeling for another. She doesn't need touch to do so, but may require proximity and sight. The ability itself doesn't enable her to sense emotions, but she can do so naturally, as an Atari. She's known to have failed in an attempt to use this ability to heal away the damage caused to Guardians by the death of their Atari. 'Hazel Beaulieu' Hazel will be capable of altering the emotions of others using skin contact. Physical contact through clothing will not be enough for her to use her ability. The effect will be instantaneous and it will never matter what the person's previous emotional state was. She will be able to induce any emotion. She will not be able to affect her own emotions; however, she will not possess an immunity, meaning that others with the same ability or a similar one could still manipulate her emotions. Hazel's ability will not also enable her to sense people's emotions. Similar Abilities *Empathy is the ability to feel emotions of others *Advanced empathy can be used to manipulate the emotions of others *Aura and auma manipulation can visualise and alter emotions by manipulating the auma *Aura manipulation can be used to alter the emotions of others *Aura mimicry can alter one's own emotions by mimicking emotions from the aura of another *Aura reading is the ability to see and read auras which represent emotions *Emotion detection and manipulation can sense and alter emotions *Emotion projection is the ability to project certain emotions into people *Human manipulation and biokinesis can alter some emotions biologically *Bipolar induction is the ability to either induce happiness or sadness within a person *Pheromone manipulation can be used to change a person's mood *Human omnipotence can also be used to alter emotions *Vertigo induction is the ability to induce sensations of vertigo in others Category:Abilities